User talk:Kelcat
Welcome to my talk page! * If you message me here, I will reply here. * Don't forget to sign your messages with ~~~~ or click the signature icon: . * Add a title in the Subject/headline section. * You can also contact me at community central. Archives:1 2 3 4 Season's Greetings Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays/Qwanza/Hannukah/Whatever the appropriate seasonal greeting may be - 22:55, December 24, 2015 (UTC) : Thank you! Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to you too!! -- 01:58, December 25, 2015 (UTC) Help with removing a page Hey Kelcat, I created a page by mistake, not realizing I could rename the original page created. Can you please delete or assist me with deleting Robe as the proper page created was Keeper's Robe. : Sure thing! It's been deleted. -- 19:19, December 27, 2015 (UTC) Happy New Years! (as above) - 07:43, January 4, 2016 (UTC) : And the same to you! Hopefully it'll be a good one for the wiki -- 07:55, January 4, 2016 (UTC) War Table Hey Kelcat, I have been trying to properly display operations for Jaws of Hakkon on the War table page but nothing I do seems to properly display them correctly. One of the operations seems to be messing with the entire table, as well as the repeatable missions which I threw at the end of the table temporarily, I'm surprised no one has realized this. Can you please provide assistant on the matter. : Ugh, I've been messing with this for an hour and can't seem to fix it. I've narrowed it down to having something to do with that category "Pages where template include size is exceeded" but I can't figure out exactly what that means or how to fix it. I'll have to do some research and maybe contact wikia. Thanks for bringing it to my attention. -- 07:59, January 8, 2016 (UTC) :: Hey Kelcat, I think I figured it out. The War table has become too long due to the addition of the "with & without Trespasser DLC" verbage that has been added to quests that have rewards that are altered by the addition of the Trespasser DLC. Instead of wording rewards "without Trespasser DLC," I think I can resolve this issue if we only add "with Trespasser DLC" to the new rewards. What are your thoughts on the matter? ::: That makes sense! I was worried that it was because the article was just too long, but I couldn't get it to fix even when I tried to split it up. I think your idea would be a good solution. In my mind, the "standard" would be without Trespasser--seing as the DLC costs money, so not everyone will have it, so I think that should be listed first with the DLC rewards second, with the note. -- 05:28, January 11, 2016 (UTC) :::: I uncovered a bit more, I guess there is a particular amount of words/characters that can be used with each individual link. All those words/characters combined determine the outcome of the War table page. So as I changed "(without Trespasser DLC)" in the rewards section of each mission to (without Trespasser DLC), I also removed it altogether from the results section of each adviser, and shortened the "(with Trespasser DLC)" to (with Trespasser); I noticed more quests are view-able on the War table page, but it seems at the moment that is the best it is going to get unless War table is either split into 2 parts, or I continue what I'm doing and shorten "(with Trespasser DLC)" to (with Trespasser DLC) in the rewards section as well to further reduce the amount of words/characters being used. Thoughts? ::::: Since the results are only viewable on the war table article, what if instead we just put something line a * or 1 next to the Trespasser rewards in place of the "with trespasser" and then at the top of each section on the war table we could put something like "X denotes reward with Trespasser"? -- 20:49, January 11, 2016 (UTC) That might be the route we have to go, I will experiment a bit in the rewards section further; as simply changing (with Trespasser DLC) to (with Trespasser DLC) reduces the amount of characters used from 60 to 19 and although 1 is shorter, that is still 12 characters in length. : Take a look at Upon the Waking Sea on the war table article. I used †, which is usually for deceased characters but shows up better than *. For Joepshine and Leliana I put the symbol after the item name, and for Cullen I put it before the name. Not sure which looks better, or if there's a better solution. 07:50, January 12, 2016 (UTC) :: I'm not really a fan of † but if we have to use it it looks better at the end then at the beginning. Before going that route we could change the results from (with Trespasser) to (Trespasser) and in the rewards section I could just delete (without Trespasser DLC) since that is what would be obtained regardless as well as shorten (with Trespasser DLC) to (with Trespasser). Those deletions would free up at least 29 characters per adviser, see An Offer from the Blades of Hessarian. Thoughts? ::: Yeah, that sounds good. I'm not a big fan of the symbol myself, to be honest. -- 02:24, January 16, 2016 (UTC) :::: I'll start working on this sometime this week :::: Kelcat, I am made all of the adjustments but still no solution. While on the War table page, if you click edit on the left, then scroll to the bottom the entire page looks fine. But when you save it, it reverts back to the issue we are dealing with. I'm not sure where to go from here. No further shortening will make a substantial difference. Any recommendation? : Okay, let me see if I can scrounge up some help from others because nothing I've tried works either. -- 05:54, January 21, 2016 (UTC) Dragon Bone Hey Kelcat, I am trying to make adjustments to Dragon Bone page but for some reason the page is stating it is locked. Can this be unlocked? : Sorry about that, I meant to lock it only to unregistered users because they kept removing acquisition details. You should be able to edit it now. -- 20:28, January 14, 2016 (UTC) :: Ok thank you, feel free to re-lock the page later today if need be. Schematics Hey Kelcat, I was wondering if I could arrange the schematics to be viewed the same was as they are found on the armor/weapon crafting menu, from best to worst, instead of how it is now from Tier 1 to 4? I find it rather annoying that I have to scroll to find what I am looking for. See Shield schematics. What do you think? : I don't really have a particular opinion one way or another as all of the fields can be manually sorted on the page. Perhaps bring it up on the talk pages and see what others think? -- 05:53, January 19, 2016 (UTC) Valuables Hey Kelcat, the item Gold Ring (Inquisition) and A Single Gold Ring are one in the same. The Gold ring's descriptions is: A Single Gold Ring. Not sure if it would be best just to delete: A Single Gold Ring as that is not the actual item. : I'll go ahead and delete A Single Gold Ring. The thought had been that they were two separate assets in the game, but I can't find anything in-game to show that A Single Gold Ring actually exists in the game. Might have been removed before release. -- 05:54, January 21, 2016 (UTC) Editing a page (Harvester fight) Good day! You asked me to participate in cleaning up the page about the Harvester fight. There are some problems though, maybe you can suggest something. 1) The page is a mess already, and it's pretty large. If I'll add something more, it will become even more puzzling. I'm kind of reluctant to remove parts of the existing content entirely, especially since: 2) I obviously didn't test this DLC with all available classes and builds. Some of the existing advice on the page may or may not be valid - I wouldn't know for sure. 3) The page has to be completely restructured. Is it even possible to add more than 1 level of headlines here? --Paul 987 (talk) 19:30, January 20, 2016 (UTC) : Heh, yeah the page is very much a mess. My hope was/is to have someone who's experienced enough with the fight to be able to at least weed out some of the stuff on the article that isn't of any help. The problem being that I've never beaten the Harvester myself so I can't say for sure what definitely doesn't work. If you don't know for sure either that's totally fine. I would love to see at least part of the page divided out into difficulties though, given that the strategies between playing on easy vs. hardcore are definitely different. There's also a lot on the talk page itself that I think may be useful to incorporate. So yeah, if you can think of anything you can add or remove from the article, that'd be great, but if not I think I'd definitely like to move at least some of what you and others have written on the talk page into the article itself. You can add several layers of subheaders on articles. It's just a matter of using "=". So a sub within a sub within a header would look like this: Header Sub-Header Sub-Sub Header ... and so on. -- 05:54, January 21, 2016 (UTC) I assume the only way is to edit the page directly (no temporary pages or something)? It looks like I'd better compose the article in some external editor and replace it all at once. When I have time, that is. As for the difficulty level, it's not necessarily that determinative here. It's more about builds and strategy (on the Easy difficulty it just doesn't matter - it took me about a minute to win when I tried). What bugs me more about it is that the approach which worked for me might basically be an exploit. Using it simply turnes the 2nd phase into a cakewalk. On the other hand, without doing this the 2nd phase tends to deteriorate into unwinnable situation, particularly considering how weak the companions are, and how random/bugged the fight itself is. Unfortunately, the boss fights in this DLC are not as well designed as, say, the Rock Wraith one in DA2, so probably using some exploits is inevitable. Though I'm not even sure the tricks are identical on the different platforms. --Paul 987 (talk) 13:54, January 21, 2016 (UTC) : You can make a sandbox on the wiki in lieu of an external editor. Just create a new article and name it something like User:Paul 987/Sandbox. -- 19:44, January 21, 2016 (UTC) Comic Issue News Posts It occured to me, should we do a news post each time they do a new issue or not? I can't remember if we did that for the other comic series - 10:10, January 22, 2016 (UTC) : I honestly can't recall whether we did or not. Perhaps just have one and then update it every time a new issue comes out? -- 22:36, January 22, 2016 (UTC)